Limit Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses neither of your team members, and consumes four of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents Sora's past'Yen Sid's mirror': "An image of using the Keyblade as you once did flows into your mind." , and is obtained along with the Oathkeeper at Twilight Town, after Sora learns about Kairi's abduction. Mechanics Limit Form is gained after the second visit to Twilight Town. Limit Form allows Sora to use abilities from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, such as Dodge Roll and Zantetsuken. It is symbolized by a crown in a red orb (similar in appearance to Sora's necklace). Similar to Master Form, it consumes four Drive Bars and it can also be used by Sora without giving up one of your partners. Limit Form gains one experience point for every successful use of Sora's limit. Unlike Limits in your normal form, which consume all MP, Limits in Limit Form do not, although they still consume a huge amount of MP. If you acquired all of the MP Get Bonuses, you can use Limits in Limit Form twice or thrice in succession depending on the Limit. This makes Ethers more useful. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Pros: Does not need party members to activate (Able to drive even if you have no party members), Needs only a medium amount of Drive points, Able to use abilities from previous games, mainly Chain of Memories(Zantetsuken) and Kingdom Hearts(Limits), Limits do not consume all MP Cons: Cannot use other Growth abilities besides the one the Form comes with (Dodge Roll) (Others unknown; more as we find them) Appearance In this form, Sora's clothes change into the same colors and style of the clothes he wore in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. There are Crown symbols on the end of his pant legs. This is the only Drive Form where Sora has no auras of lights surrounding him, although whenever he enters a new area, his torso glows red for a short time and a few specks of light fall off of him. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gains a purple tint. His body does not actually change. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask turns into a red, black and silver heart over his right eye. *'Christmas Town:' A grayish silver crown appears on Sora's santa hat and on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn silver above the waist, red below the waist, and yellow on his feet. File:Sprite Sora N Limit.png|Limit Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Limit.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Limit.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Limit.png|Data Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Limit.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Limit Form. File:Limit_Form_Orb.png|Limit Form Orb File:Sora HT Limit.png|Vampire Sora in Limit Form. File:Sora CT Limit.png|Santa Sora in Limit Form. File:Sora SP Limit.png|Data Sora in Limit Form. Abilities Tips As this form is exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is recommended to make use of all the additions that are exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix to level up Limit Form: the best places to level up are in the Cavern of Remembrance, where there is an abundance of Heartless, and in the Treasure Room in Agrabah, where Mushroom No. 5 can be found. The latter is recommended as the player has the benefit of a nearby Save Point, and can always use it to return to the World Map if Sora's Drive Gauge is low. Another good way to level up this form is to go to the Altar of Naught if the player has unlocked the battle against Xemnas's Final Form. Exiting the Altar of Naught will lead to Ruin and Creation's Passage. By using Limit Form when the Nobodies, many of whom are Berserkers, appear, Limits can be used until all Nobodies in the top area leading to the Altar of Naught are defeated, or the MP gauge runs out. Entering the Altar of Naught will immediately fill up the Drive Gauge, and the player can repeat this for a simple way to level up Limit Form. Notes and references fr:Limit Form es:Límite Forma Category:Drive Forms Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix